


the Debt collector

by amc11



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Concept, Gen, Implied Death, Short Story, have more tags, here, vengeance story, yuh like that huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amc11/pseuds/amc11
Summary: a retired soldier/joint vigilante comes to grips with having to go to hell after what he's had to do, and he plans to spend the rest of his life isolated from others, living out the rest of his time in peace, and return to a life he's been constantly denied time and time again- a normal one, atleast, the most normal life you can possibly achieve in hell.but things never go anyone's way in hell, do they now?
Kudos: 3





	the Debt collector

**Author's Note:**

> So, after watching the pilot, I had an idea, what if, say, we had a guy, like say the equalizer, or john wick, or just anyone out on a vengeance quest to kill their wrongdoers, only to find out that they were never able to for X plot point, so he lives out the rest of his years having to come to terms with both his frustration of not being able to meet his enemy eye to eye, and the fact that what he's had to do to get to this point will definitely send him straight to hell.
> 
> yadda yadda yadda, years later, he dies and goes to hell, and at this point he doesn't even care about the "bad guy", he just wants to continue a peaceful life, but Y plot point happens and now he's back doing what he's always been doing, except in hell.  
i will say that it does have some flaws, like its literally "john wick but in hell", but I feel like it would be interesting how this type of character would go about doing things in a realm full of magic-wielding psychopaths, as opposed to a more civilized one, which forces the main character to be more discreet about things.
> 
> so yeah, here's a little drabble on the concept. have fun.

It was a chaotic night down in the depths of hell. you know, a normal night, a night where crime was legal, drugs were encouraged, and laws? well, what laws?

All normal. All fine. That was until a demon aired himself on every television, Every computer, every phone, every screen in the known underworld, he aired a live video of him facing the camera. And for the longest time, he stood there. Silent. Nothing but both the slight, ambient movement of his body and the pupils of his eyes darting around the room, trying to find anything else to focus on other than the camera.

Normally, there’d be demons getting impatient. Yelling, probably smashing things, demanding that this freak get off their damned monitor so they can get back to work, whatever “work” was. But something was off- Something wasn’t quite right. For whatever reason, they couldn’t help but keep watching in total curiosity as they wait for what comes next.

Maybe it was his expression- a damp, dark, nothing of a face. The face of someone who had a million feelings running through his mind, but no longer put in the effort to show them, not after the shit he’d been put through.

Maybe it was what’s behind him. Blood, bullets, and a lot of familiar corpses, all inside of an even more familiar studio. In the back, a big, yellowy-green screen. A screen made to showcase more then just a person’s hobbies or their daily life. A screen made to showcase more than just a person’s personal mail sent in from coworkers or friends, it was a screen made to showcase everything, and In front of it, a desk with two ordinary office chairs, to the right of it, a bit of technology and a bunch of shitty benches almost out view, like it was for some sort of audience that was part of the show.

Maybe it was the silence. The damp, cold, oppressing silence that somehow felt louder than ever.

And it was only at the silence’s peak did he speak. A low, calm, casual, yet unsettling voice with a surgical quality to it that felt more menacing than ever.

In a calm voice, he spoke out: “You know, before i fell down from above, i did a lot of things that-, while i regret, were necessary. So, even before i came down here, i was content with living as peaceful a life you can inside of hell.” 

He stood silent for what felt like the longest 5 seconds known to man. Staring down the screen, down into everyone who dared to look back-- right into their empty voids of a soul, and replacing every inch of its nothingness with unease.

“But, I guess, figures nothing ever goes your way down here. You see, back then i had a few “issues” i had to deal with, specifically against a certain someone. Now I won’t name names,” he paused, ”But you know who you are.”

“I think a common lesson we’ve all learned down here is that no matter what you do, you say, you think, all of those actions are a tax on you. And no matter what, we all have to pay somehow. No matter the lies, the murder, the theft, the gluttony, No matter what we have done and will do, we will pay for it, And i guess, spending time here is our form of payment.”

More silence, followed by the faint footsteps of him coming closer to the camera.

His voice got darker. An intimate, threatening variant of his former voice that filled up everyone’s lungs. “If you're listening to this- and I know you are,” he paused. “i was never gonna be gone forever.”

He paused again. The last pause in the stream before it ended. The last pause before he spoke a final sentiment that stuck in the back of every demon’s head. A quiet sentiment that repressed itself to the back of your mind, It wasn’t terrifying- at all, really. Probably wasn’t the point. But every now and then, it’d come back out without warning, and question yourself, your past, and your future.

He spoke up, and listed his final words: “So, get your ass in gear, boy. Cause’ I’m back,”

  
  
  
“and I'm coming for _ you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m 98% sure that I won’t expand on this short story of mine, but i had fun writing it. Probably the only thing that I’m the least happy about is the fact that i had to write this almost like a recap, mostly because I would be able to explain the general public’s view of this guy’s actions more organically, instead of going “they were thinking X after Y happened”. Which sucks, but right now I just can’t find a good place to pick up the story, I mean, this isn’t even supposed to be part of the prologue, and making a separate chapter that actually would read like a summary/conglomerate of non-concrete ideas just wouldn’t do this little idea justice in my opinion. If i ever do find a good way of turning this into a proper story I’m probably gonna rewrite this section, maybe even scrap it altogether, who knows.
> 
> in terms of the main character- the best way to describe him is a weird conglomerate of john wick's humbleness (in the sense of that he no longer wishes to do his work), and frank castle's brutal nature. He still needs some time to cook in the oven before i can give out a detailed description of him, if that moment is ever to come.
> 
> in terms of where the Hotel comes into play- it comes a bit later in the story, where he uses it as a place to meet up with others who share the same views and goals, whether it be friends, colleagues, or some other strange happenings. Generally, he uses it as a kinda sorta-HQ, partly because its a place that people can easily recognize, also partly for a strategic reason because its where you'd least expect a ruthless vigilante to stay over, but most importantly because its where he hopes he can redeem himself into heaven after what he's done, and live a truly peaceful life, separate from demons.
> 
> well, thats all I have to say. thanks for reading. feel free to leave some feedback, its always appreciated.


End file.
